<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Mommy and Daddy Issues by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912760">Tales of Mommy and Daddy Issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Daddy Issues, Dream uses he/they/it/zee pronouns because I do and because I said so, Eating Disorders, Internalized Transphobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mommy Issues, Purging, Sexuality Crisis, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, its not expicitly said but its sorta implied by the way his parents refer to him, this is just me projecting, unsupportive parents, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of memories from Dreams childhood.</p><p>_______<br/>I do not claim to know anything about Dreams childhood in any way, shape, or form. This is 100% based off of real things that have happened to me. I am just in need of a place to let out my frustrations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>T.W: THE FOLLOWING WORK INCLUDES TALKS OF CHILD ABUSE/NEGLECT, ARGUMENTS AMONGST PARENTS, AND BEING BURNED WITH HOT WATER. IF ANY OF THINGS THINGS TRIGGER/UPSET YOU I ASK THAT YOU CLICK AWAY TO KEEP YOURSELF SAFE.</p><p>Another, slightly smaller thing, whenever you see "*****" that is meant to represent his deadname, because as a trans person I refuse to use the deadname of a trans character, however she/her pronouns are used whenever his parents refer to him. If that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to click away.</p><p>If you are still here, Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dream thinks about his dad, the memories are less than pleasant.</p><p>He remembers watching his parents fight for the first time at the age of three.</p><p>He was the reason they were fighting.</p><p>When his mom had gone out to hang out with her friends for a couple of hours, she had told his dad to give him a bath, which had led to a fight. </p><p>Eventually, he agreed and his mom went on her way out the door.</p><p>He remembers standing to the side as his dad grabbed a pair of pajamas from his draw and sat them on his bed.; Of his dad filling up the tub, and helping him step inside.</p><p>The thing that stands out the most in the memory is watching in confusion as his dad walked out of the room. He chose to ignore his confusion and just continue playing with the small toys in the tub.</p><p>Much later, when the water had cooled from the lukewarm temperature it started to being uncomfortably cold, he remembered calling out to his dad.</p><p>“Daddy!” No answer. “Daddy I’m ready to get out now! It’s cold!” Still no answer.</p><p>He was almost tempted to climb out on his own, but he remembered being told he wasn’t allowed to get out on his own in case he slipped and got hurt, so he continued to sit in the tub.</p><p>His mom had left at around six that afternoon and returned at around ten.</p><p>He could hear as his mom asked his dad, “Where’s *****?” “You told me to give her a bath.”</p><p>He remembers hearing his mom gasp and her footsteps as she rushed to the bathroom.</p><p>He looked up as she opened the door. </p><p>His skin and lips were blue, his entire body shivering.</p><p>She helped out of the tub, wrapping a large towel around him and rushing him to his room where there was a small heater. He watched as she rushed to grab a warm pair of pajamas, helping him change into them.</p><p>She tucked him into bed, underneath his warmest blanket, muttering angrily under her breath.</p><p>As he drifted off to sleep, he could hear the beginning of an argument in the other room.<br/>
~~~~~<br/>
Around a year later he was the center of another argument.</p><p>His dad had been helping him take a shower.</p><p>Everything had been normal as his dad washed his hair until Dream realized the temperature of the water had raised significantly. </p><p>“Daddy it burns.” “The soap does not burn your eyes.” </p><p>“No! That’s not what I meant!”</p><p>He went to move from underneath the hot water, only to be yanked back. </p><p>“Stop moving!”</p><p>So he did.</p><p>The pain went on for another couple of minutes and he continued to sob and scream the entire time, despite his dad yelling at him to shut up.</p><p>Eventually, after what felt like hours, his dad finally shut off the water and pulled him out of the tub.</p><p>He was still sobbing when his mom walked into the room, having finally heard his sobs, to see his dad helping him into his underwear.</p><p>“What the fuck happened?”</p><p>“She keeps claiming it burns!”</p><p>Dream was still sobbing as his mom asked him what burned. “The-” another sob “Water!”</p><p>His mom walked into the bathroom and returned looking furious. </p><p>“Go touch that shower head.” </p><p>His dad did as she said and returned looking annoyed.</p><p>“It’s not that hot.”</p><p>“Maybe not to you, but she's fucking four!!!”</p><p>Dream watched as they argued, still sobbing because of the burning on his skin.</p><p>Eventually, his dad walked out of the room, his mom glaring at his back.</p><p>She sighed and turned to where he was still standing. </p><p>She walked over to him and gently picked him up, soothing him as he sobbed loudly at the pressure being applied to his back. </p><p>She sat him on the bed and walked to the bathroom, returning with a bottle of aloe.</p><p>She sat behind him and carefully applied it to the burned skin on his back.</p><p>When she was done she helped him into bed, opting to let him sleep on his stomach when he cried out from the pain in his back.</p><p>He wasn’t able to sleep on his back for over a week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Irony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T.W.: SELF HARM, TRANSPHOBIA</p><p>I do not claim to know anything about Dream's Sexuality, gender idetitiy, or relationships with his parents, this is 100% just me projecting and based off of personal experiences</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I will never support you being trans. You'll never be a man anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize that you refusing to support me will only make things worse right?”</p><p>“I just don’t want my baby being cut up on!”<br/>
~~~~~<br/>
Dream never failed to find his mom’s words hilariously ironic.</p><p>Especially now as he watched the skin of his thigh turn red with irritation. </p><p>He replayed the memory in his mind as he dragged the blade across his skin, watching with a sick sort of pleasure as blood bubbled up from small gashes in his legs.</p><p>He rubbed over the blood, smearing it across the outside of his thighs, feeling weirdly pleased at the sting.</p><p>He reached over and grabbed a piece of toilet paper, and used it to wipe away the blood.</p><p>Dream stood up, pulling his leggings back up and over his hips, wincing as they dragged across the marks he just made.</p><p>He flushed the toilet to make his excuse of needing to use the bathroom believable.</p><p>As he walked out of the bathroom, his attention was caught by his own reflection.</p><p>He stopped and stared, taking in his body.</p><p>He took in the way his waist dipped before fanning out to his hips.;The way his chest stuck out in a way most other men's didn't.</p><p>Maybe his mom was right</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Touch-Starved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream desperately wanted to be held.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wanted someone, anyone, to gather them up in their arms and keep him safe from the outside world.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished for someone who would let it hide its face in their chest. For someone who would press kisses onto their hair and tell them that they are safe and that everything would be alright.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, that was a lie,</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t just </span>
  <span>
    <em>want</em>
  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>it. They craved it. They </span>
  <span>
    <em>needed</em>
  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They just knew that it would help them sleep better. To have someone hold him close as he drifted off to sleep, running their fingers through its hair.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He craved the feeling of another’s hand wrapped around his own. To have someone press kisses across his knuckles to calm him down.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He came up with a temporary solution to his issue.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Every night, before he went to bed, he’d adjust his largest stuffed bear so it was laying on its back with its arms spread to the side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They would tuck themselves close to the bear's side, head on its chest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It would always make sure that its room was cold so they would be able to pull multiple blankets over both themselves and the bear.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bear would give them the feeling of being held, and the blankets provided the comforting pressure they so desperately craved.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t perfect but it would work for the time being.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm pretty sure I'm touch-starved. I'm not sure how exactly you tell.</p><p>anyways if you're interested in reading works of mine that are fluffy and not sad just head on over to my account:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_The_Ghost">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to interpret the boy in this chapter as whoever you would like, but I intended it to be Dreamnap but if you wanna imagine it as someone else if you would like</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream shifted, flipping over to face the wall.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked himself closer to the bear he had fallen asleep with, tucking his face into its chest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zee layed there for a moment, trying to will themself to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was unable to, he let out a soft whine and buried his face in the bear's neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay there for a moment when suddenly there was a tired sound laugh and fingers running through his hair.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up to look for the source of the noise.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then he realized that he hadn’t been laying on his bear, but instead another person.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to recognize the boy he had been cuddling with, but once he did his face turned red.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy he was laying on was one of his closest friends. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy had dark brown hair and eyes of a similar color. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy pulled Dream closer to himself, ducking his head under his chin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he realized how tense the boy-no that’s not right. Is it?- had gotten he pulled away, lifting their head to look at him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you alright?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stared at him for a moment, feeling awe-struck, trying to find its voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea I’m fine. Why do you ask?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy hummed, moving to cup Dream’s face. “You just seemed tense for a moment. Worried me a bit.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh. Well, I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the other boy leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Dream’s lips.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was short and sweet and left Dream feeling breathless.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He buried his head in the boy’s chest, listening with a red face as he giggled at his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed there for a moment inevitably falling back asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>~~~~~</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In place of the boy from his dream was the bear.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw an arm over his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>‘What is wrong with you? You have a girlfriend. You shouldn’t be dreaming about kissing your best friend.’</em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, realizing he wasn’t even sure if he was even attracted to women.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you can't tell I'm pretty sure I'm in love with one of my guys friends. Issue is I was so sure that I was only attracted to women for the past like four years and now I'm not sure that I am at all any more.</p><p>Anyways if you enjoyed I'd enjoy a comment as I thrive off of feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nausea and Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES TALK OF EATING DISORDERS AND VOMITING!!! IF YOU ARE UPSET BY THESE THING PLEASE CLICK AWAY FOR YOU OWN SAFETY!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream had been feeling disgusting all day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up with drool running down his own cheek, which was a gross start to his day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fast forward an hour and he found himself already getting hungry.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the hunger opting to open his dms to its best friend, and secret crush, Sapnap.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the messages, choosing to say just a simple “hello”.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The message he received was enough to make the warm feeling he always felt in his chest when talking to the other boy turn cold and drop to sit in the bottom of his stomach like stones.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The message was the other boy telling him that he woke up to a message.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alongside the text was a screenshot he had attached to it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a screenshot of his messages with a girl he had been talking to. The message was from the girl, and she was confessing her undying love to him.; Telling him about how good of a friend he had been to her, and how much better of a boyfriend he was.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The words made him sick to his stomach for two different reasons.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was that the message served as a reminder that Sapnap wasn’t his, that the other boy had moved on from him. All while Dream was still hung up on him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To make that feeling worse, Dream was never told when the relationship had officially ended. One day he and Sapnap were flirting back and forth, offering to give each other kisses and cuddles for the future, and the next Sapnap was asking him if he wanted to see a picture of his new girlfriend.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They shouldn’t have been surprised that it ended. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the whole relationship, Sapnap was breaking it off and then getting back with him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just love you so much and don’t want to hurt you!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream desperately wants to tell him just how much he actually hurt him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The second reason it made his stomach drop was that he told himself he wasn’t allowed to be upset.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it wasn’t going to last.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap was happy!</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This new girl was giving the other boy something he could never give to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t happy, because Sapnap was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved the conversation away from the other boy's relationship by asking him what he was doing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap answered and then proceeded to ask him what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was doing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He told him that he was trying to figure out what to eat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy told him to have some toast, so he did.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fast forward to lunchtime and he was making himself and his mom some pasta.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He ate his food and immediately felt nauseous. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why are you eating? You’re already fat! No wonder Sapnap doesn’t want to be with you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t able to finish his food.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At around 4 he walked with his mom when she went to work.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She bought him a luchable which he ate on the way home, feeling disgusting the whole time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, once he was home, he made himself more toast.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished eating it he, once again, felt nauseous.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It lay there for a moment hyping itself up for what it was about to do.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zee walked out of the room, grabbing a long thin marker on his way out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind them and kneeling in front of the toilet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a deep breath before shoving the marker down his throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They felt themselves gag, their mouth-filling with bile and spit which they spit into the toilet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zee did this a couple more times until the contents of zeir stomach emptied into the toilet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook violently as he vomited, tears running down his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When their stomach was empty they leaned their head against the wall, continuing to shake.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zee stood on shaky legs, moving to flush the toilet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked out of the room he caught sight of his reflection.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This was for the best.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Being in love with your best friend fcking sucks. sucks even more when all of the other people who he's dated are extreamly skinny. but yk its just one of the many sucky parts of my life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>